Thomas And The Billboard
by Skrillexia
Summary: Today is Knapford Station's birthday and the engines are going to have their photographs taken so they can be on a billboard, but when Thomas sees that Diesel had blocked him from the picture, he tries to make sure Diesel doesn't find out about the new photograph. But it doesn't all go to plan.


It was a special day on the Island of Sodor, today was Knapford Station's birthday as it was one of the first major stations built on the Island, so the fat controller decided that it was a call for a celebration.

At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were waiting for a photographer, Sir Topham hat had told them that they would have their photo taken and put on a billboard. They had all been to the washdown so they could look their best " _I_ will be the most splendid engine on the billboard, everyone always says that my bright red paint brightens their day" James boasted.

"Oh you mean like your nose did when you were stung by a bee?" Percy asked cheekily.

The red engine spluttered and glared at the green tank engine as the others laughed.

Soon the photographer arrived "Hello everyone" he greeted "I hope you're all ready for your picture to be taken"

The engines whistled as a way of saying they were ready.

The photographer smiled and got his camera ready, but he was having trouble getting everyone in shot and thought a moment "James, could you move back a bit?" he asked.

James smiled and backed up a bit.

"And could you come forward a bit Percy?" the photographer asked.

Percy smiled and moved forward.

"That's perfect" the photographer said with a smile "now, Diesel can you move in too"

Diesel moved forward, unintentionally blocking Thomas from the shot.

The photographer hadn't caught the error either and took the picture.

The blue tank engine hadn't realised that Diesel was too far in front and would not be in the shot.

"Thank you everyone" the photographer said with a smile before he walked away.

"Thomas, I want you to collect the billboard from Maron station when it's ready" the fat controller said with a smile.

"Yes sir" Thomas replied with a smile.

"James, you must collect the decorations for the party tonight from Wellsworth" the fat controller said "Emily, you must collect the brass band from Brendam Docks, and Gordon you must collect the famous clown, Mr Giggles, from Sodor Airport"

"Yes sir" the three engines replied with a smile.

Later, the billboard was ready to be collected, Thomas pulled into Maron station and was excited to see how the billboard looked, but to his surprise he couldn't see himself in the picture " _Why am I not in the picture?_ " he thought to himself and looked at the spot where he had been when the picture was taken, and he saw that Diesel was in front of him " _Diesel, he probably didn't want me in the picture so moved in front of me on purpose_ " he was coupled up to the flatbed that had the billboard secured on it, and with a huff he puffed out of the station.

Because he was so busy grumbling about Diesel ruining the billboard, he didn't see the signal had turned red and that the points were set to a siding, he was startled out of his thoughts when he felt himself suddenly go left and saw the buffers ahead "Oh no!" he exclaimed and slammed on the breaks, but it was too late, the billboard broke free of the ropes that had secured it to the flatbed and landed in a nearby lake. Now the billboard was truly ruined "Oh no, now the billboard is ruined, I'll have to get the photographer to take another picture, and make sure that Diesel doesn't ruin it" so his driver uncoupled him from the flatbed and he puffed back to Maron.

When he arrived back at Maron station, he saw the photographer on the platform waiting for a train to the docks "Sir...the billboard is ruined, I didn't know the points were set to a siding and the billboard flew off the flatbed" Thomas explained.

The photographer smiled "Not to worry Thomas, I can take another one" he assured "please tell the other engines to meet me back at Tidmouth Sheds"

The blue tank engine was relieved, but then he saw Diesel and bit his bottom lip, he feared that if he told Diesel then he would ruin this picture too. So coming to a decision, he puffed out of the station, not telling Diesel about the new picture being taken.

The other engines arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds, but some were not happy about it "I have an important job to do!" James snapped "I can't sit around here all day!"

"We must do our jobs before the party tonight, we can't be late" Gordon added, he was slightly calmer compared to his friend but one could tell he wasn't happy about the change either.

"Ok ok, I'll go and fetch the photographer right now" Thomas assured before he puffed quickly away to get the photographer.

When he arrived at Maron Station, the photographer smiled and got into his cab.

Thomas was about to leave, but he saw Diesel again, this time with a goods train. He knew he couldn't steam off as he ran the risk of the photographer being seen, so he did the next best thing, he whished a lot of steam practically covering the station in steam.

"Stinky steamies" Diesel grumbled as he rolled through the steam, he didn't see the photographer.

The blue tank engine breathed a sigh of relief.

But there was a problem "The steam has made my camera wet" he said "it'll take an hour to dry, you'll have to tell the engines to meet back at Tidmouth Sheds in an hour"

Thomas was worried, he knew his friends would be annoyed about this, but he had no choice. So he puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds after the photographer had gotten out his cab.

To say that the engines were annoyed would be an understatement, they were cross "We cannot keep coming back and forth, James Emily and I have important jobs to do before the party tonight" Gordon said as he glared at Thomas.

"I know I know, but there was a problem with the photographer's camera" the blue tank engine replied nervously.

The engines grumbled a little but puffed out of the sheds.

When an hour had gone by, Thomas set off to gather the engines again, one by one the engines puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds "This better be the last time Thomas, I have an important job to do!" James snapped.

"Ok ok, I'll go and get the photographer right now" the blue tank engine assured and puffed quickly away.

When he arrived at Maron Station, he was just about to ask the photographer to climb aboard, when he saw Diesel again heading in the direction of Tidmouth Sheds " _Oh no, he'll see the others!_ " he thought to himself before he said aloud "um, I'll come back in a bit, I promise" he then raced away.

The photographer was puzzled as he watched Thomas race away.

Thankfully, Thomas reached the sheds first.

"Where is the photographer?" Henry asked.

"Um...there was another problem, you'll have to come back in a bit" the blue tank engine replied nervously.

"What?! Are you joking?!" James exclaimed.

"You told us this would be the last time" Gordon added looking annoyed.

"I know I know, but when you come back it will be the last time, the photographer will be ready" the blue tank engine assured.

The engines whished angrily before they left the sheds "Screw this, I'm going to collect Mr Giggles, I can't wait around all day" Gordon muttered "the fat controller gave me a job to do" so he went to the depot to collect his coaches.

Soon most of the engines were gathered at the sheds.

The photographer counted the engines and realised two were missing "Where are Gordon and Diesel?" he asked.

"That smelly diesel is always late" James grumbled "can't rely on him"

Thomas was secretly relieved as he would not have been able to think of an answer right off the bat.

At that moment, Gordon reversed into the sheds "Sorry I'm late" he said "I had a _job_ to do" he gave the blue tank engine a pointed glare.

"That's fine" the photographer assured "now we just need to wait for Diesel"

"Oh just do it without him, we're the main engines on Sodor" James replied "who wants to see Diesel on a billboard?"

" _Saved by James again_ " Thomas thought to himself.

The photographer was unsure, but reluctantly agreed "Alright, everyone ready?" he asked.

The blue tank engine was relieved, looks like everything would turn out fine, but his luck finally ran out.

Diesel came round the corner pulling a flatbed of decorations and the brass band in a coach, he was surprised to see the others and screeched to a stop, the flatbed went into the back of him from the sudden stop and the decorations spilled onto the ground "You were doing another photograph? Why didn't anyone tell me?!" he demmanded.

The photographer was puzzled "I asked Thomas to tell everyone about the new photograph" he replied.

The other steam engines looked at Thomas, who wished the ground could swallow him up right at that moment.

"Is that why you kept telling us to come back here at different intervals? To avoid Diesel seeing us?" Gordon asked, not looking happy.

Before the blue tank engine could answer, Sir Topham hat arrived and he was cross as well "James! You didn't pick up the decorations from Wellsworth Station, and Emily you didn't pick up the brass band!" he said "so Diesel had to do those jobs for you!"

"It wasn't our fault sir! Thomas was the one that kept telling us to come back here, so we didn't have the chance to go and do our jobs" James explained quickly.

The fat controller raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas "Thomas? You are the cause of this mess?" he asked.

"Yes sir...but sir in the last photo, Diesel moved in front of me on purpose!" Thomas replied.

"No I didn't! The photographer told me to move" Diesel argued.

"I did, but you must have moved too far" the photographer replied.

The blue tank engine was embarrassed "I'm sorry Diesel, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" he said "I can take the band and decorations to Knapford Station"

Diesel grunted, but he smiled a small smile "Alright then" he replied.

When everything had been sorted, the engines lined up, this time everyone was in the photo as the photographer's camera flashed.

Thomas smiled and looked to Diesel "Diesel, you can collect the new billboard" he said "it's only fair after I took the brass band and decorations to Knapford"

Diesel was happy to do that "Alright, maybe I will deliver it just as well as you steamies" he replied with a smirk before he drove out of the sheds.

"Dirty diesels" James grumbled.

That evening the party began, the station was decorated, the brass band played and Mr Giggles entertained the children. Then came the moment of truth as the new billboard was unveiled, the picture showed all the engines.

"Next time, I won't jump to conclusions when I see something first glance" Thomas said with a smile.

"We all make mistakes, but we can learn from them" Gordon replied with a smile.

The blue tank engine heartily agreed.


End file.
